


Apology

by ChemicalCinderCat



Series: Beetlejuice Stories [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, F/M, Guilt, Light Angst, Surprises, lydia is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat
Summary: All friends fight sometimes, right? This didn't mean their friendship was over... Right? Lydia wasn't sure...
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Apology

Lydia had a bad day. That was a nice way of putting it. Really, it had been more than "bad", it was one of the worst days she had had since she met Beetlejuice. In fact, she realized as she stuffed her face into a pillow, ever since her and Beetlejuice became best friends, she hadn't had a single day that wasn't fun. She adored Beetlejuice, and his pranks, and everything about him, but today he had gone too far.

  
The day hadn't started too bad. Actually, it was a normal day at first, waking up on time and going downstairs to enjoy breakfast after taking a nice shower. It was when Beetlejuice showed up that things took a turn for the worst.

  
Lydia had just ran to her room to grab her bag, when she saw him in the mirror. She grinned as he pulled his eyelids down and stuck his tongue out. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" She called.

  
"Heeeeeeya Babes!" Beetlejuice shouted as he came in through the mirror.

  
"Hey, BJ, what's up?" She asked, looking around for her bag.

  
"Ohhhhhh, nothinggggg, just wanted to say hello to my best friend!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and winking.

  
Lydia giggled. "Uh...Okay, Beetlejuice. Hello to you too," she said. "Hey, have you seen my bag? I gotta get to school, and I can't find it…"

  
"Hmm? What bag? I haven't seen a bag! Definitely no bag here!"

  
Lydia looked at Beetlejuice, puzzled.

  
"...Beetlejuice, what are you hiding?" She asked cautiously.

  
"Me? Hiding something? From you? I'd never do that, Babes! Uh-uh! Nope!" Beetelejuice shook his head wildly, and then batted his eyelashes at Lydia. Lydia just stared at him, not able to shake the feeling something was off. Beetlejuice was acting…weird. Was he lying to her? She was sure he'd never lie to her, but it sure seemed like he was…

  
Suddenly Lydia heard a clock chime from downstairs.

  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She glanced around one more time, before sighing. "I'm just going to have to go without it, I guess…" She looked sad, before turning around running downstairs.

  
Beetlejuice watched for a minute, before wiping his brow.

  
"Phew! That was a close one!"

  
Then he followed her.

* * *

School wasn't any better. Lydia was indeed late to school, by 15 minutes, and even when she tried to sneak in unnoticed, Claire made sure that everyone knew Lydia was late.

  
"Eeeeyuck! Look, everyone! Lydia's late! Like, sooo late she missed turning in homework! Ahahahahaha!" Claire cackled.

  
"Well, Lydia, I assume you have a good excuse as to why you're almost 20 minutes late to class?" Ms.Shannon asked. "But first, please hand over your homework."

  
"Um...Well, you see…" Lydia mumbled, looking at the ground. "I, uh...Couldn't find my bag, and it has my homework in it…"

  
"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Claire said, slapping her desk from laughing so hard. The rest of the class, except Bertha and Prudence, (Lydia's best friends,) joined in. Lydia just stood in the front of the classroom, absolutely humiliated.

  
"Class, class," said Ms.Shannon, "That's enough of that! Everyone, quiet down! Lydia, please take a seat, and stop disturbing the class." She said sternly.

  
"Yes, Ms.Shannon." Said Lydia sadly as she went to her desk.

* * *

The class continued normally for everyone except Lydia. In order to try and cheer her up, Beetlejuice kept messing with her textbooks, replacing the historical figures in the history textbooks, blowing stuff up in the science textbooks, making the math equations dance, and rearranging the letters in the language arts textbooks. Lydia couldn't focus one bit, and got into trouble multiple times with her teachers. She had to go in for lunch detention for not having her homework, (she hadn't had it the day before, either, because her bag had a hole in it, and the homework had fallen out.) and she had to stay after school for detention as well, because she had whisper-shouted at Beetlejuice when he wouldn't leave her alone. By the time she got home, she was beyond frustrated with the Ghost With the Most.

  
"Ayy, Babes, I got it!" Exclaimed Beetlejuice as he floated around her room. "Let's pull a prank! How about…" Beetlejuice thought for a second, before his head turned into a phone. "I know! Let's do some prank calls! It's a classic, you know I love 'em!" He picked up his phone-head with his hand, dialing a random number.

  
"No, Beetlejuice! We aren't doing a prank call! We aren't pranking anyone right now! I'm very upset right now, and I have to find my bag by the end of the day! So unless you're going to do anything useful for once, just go!" Lydia shouted, frantically throwing things out of bins as she searched for her missing object. Maybe if she hadn't been so busy chucking an old shirt across the room, she would have seen the look in Beetlejuice's eyes as she yelled at him.

  
"But...Babes…"

  
Lydia couldn't see his face or eyes, but she could hear the hurt in his voice. She just didn't really care at the moment. "Don't 'but' me! I have to find my bag before school tomorrow, and I can't find it anywhere! I don't have time for your games." She tossed an old textbook over her shoulder, and it landed on her bed with a soft thump. "If I don't find it, not only will my grades drop, but Claire will make sure the entire school knows about it!" Lydia paused her search and turned to face Beetlejuice. "If you aren't going to help me look for it, then just go! Get out!"

  
Beetlejuice just stood there, stunned.

  
"You heard me! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" She yelled, and automatically her poltergeist friend was whisked out of her room and back to the Neitherworld.

* * *

All of that had happened over an hour ago. Now, Lydia lay on her bed, her face smooshed into a pillow. She had turned her room upside down, dumped out every bin and box she had, took everything off of her bed, and still no bag anywhere. The only difference between now and that morning was that Lydia's room now looked like a hurricane had hit it. She groaned into a pillow as she thought back to that morning, and how guilty Beetlejuice had sounded when he claimed he didn't know where her bag was. She knew he had something to do with it, and it frustrated her very much. Why wouldn't he just tell her where it was? And then distracting her… She usually found his pranks funny, but there's a time to make jokes, and a time to be serious. Beetlejuice had crossed the line.

  
…But then again, so did she.

  
Lydia felt terrible for how she yelled at Beetlejuice. She was upset, and she had every right to be, but she went too far. She had taken all of her anger for how bad the day went out on him. Granted, most of it was his fault, but he didn't have any control over the way Claire acted. (Plus, Lydia had been in Beetlejuice's mind before; She knew his willpower was very weak.)

  
Lydia slowly sat up, and went over to her mirror, lightly touching it. She wanted to apologize to him, but… she couldn't. She knew he was probably mad at her, and she just couldn't face him. Lydia went back to her bed and resumed her face-shmushing ritual.

* * *

Beetlejuice felt sick to his stomach. Never had he felt this way before. It was an awful feeling, one he hoped to never feel again, and it made him wanna throw up.

  
Guilt.

  
He was a problem. All he did was cause problems for Lydia all day, and he hated himself for it. He should've told her why he took her bag, but he hadn't wanted to ruin the fun of surprises. This, however, was worse. He went over to the mirror, reaching forwards, but then stopped himself and pulled back. He wanted to apologize, but he was afraid she would hate him for taking her bag. He didn't wanna see the look of disappointment on her face when she found out he was the cause for all of her problems that day, including Claire. Claire wouldn't have bothered Lydia at all if Lydia had her bag with her. Beetlejuice could just picture the look on her face, as she'd put her hands on her hips and say, "Honestly, Beetlejuice, I'm not mad, just disappointed. How could you do this to me?"

  
Beetlejuice went and picked up her back off of his nightstand. He looked down at it, at the object Lydia was most likely still looking for, and sighed. Whether he wanted to or not, Beetlejuice knew he had to go give it back to her, no matter how much she hated him for it. He took a deep breath, and floated over to the mirror.

  
"Knock knock?" He called, hiding the bag behind his back.

* * *

"Knock knock?" Lydia heard the familiar voice of her best friend come in through the mirror. She bolted upright instantly from where she had been laying down in her bed.

Lydia ran over to her mirror to see Beetlejuice looked at her sadly, with something hidden behind his back.

  
"Babes, look-"

  
"Beetlejuice-"

  
They started at the same time. Then they both laughed awkwardly.

  
"You can go first!"

  
"Uh...go ahead!"

  
Finally, they just stared at each other, until…

  
"I'm sorry!!" They both exclaimed, Beetlejuice shutting his eyes, and Lydia clenching her fists. Beetlejuice opened his eyes back up, and they were both very confused.

  
"Look, Lyds, I'm really sorry." Said Beetlejuice, pulling his hands out from behind him and thrusting something into her arms before she could see what it was. Lydia looked down to see her missing bag. "Beetlejuice…"

  
"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have...have...taken it, and I definitely should never have...have lied to you! And...I'm really, really, sorry."

  
Lydia looked from the bag to Beetlejuice, and back again, before looked at Beetlejuice shocked.

  
"It's...It's fixed!" She exclaimed. The part of the bag that had originally had a hole in it was fixed, and the bag was as good as new, complete with her missing homework inside. "Beetlejuice, did you do this? Is that why you took my bag, so you could fix it?"

  
The ghost just nodded. "That's why I lied to you… I didn't wanna ruin the surprise."

  
Lydia wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Oh, Beetlejuice, I'm so sorry! I yelled at you so harshly, when you had only been trying to help! I'm...I'm the worst friend ever!"

  
"Are you kidding?" Asked Beetlejuice, as he reached through the mirror to hug her.

  
"You're the best friend I could ever have, Babes!"

  
Lydia sniffed. "Aww, thanks, Beetlejuice. Say, do you wanna do some prank calls now?"

  
Beetlejuice released the hug and gasped. "Really??"

  
"Yeah, sure!"

  
Beetlejuice leapt into the air, his head spinning, before he cried out, "It's Showtime!!"


End file.
